Tortilla Francesa
by Xivilina
Summary: One-shoot basado en la conversación de Angela y Brennan. Así me imagino como sería cuando Brennan pilló a Booth haciendo la tortilla.  Basado en la temporada 7 pero unos capítulos antes del 7x01


Hola a todos! Lo primero quiero deciros que gracias por leer este fic ^^. Es la primera vez que hago algo sobre Bones, y más sobre esta gran pareja que es Booth & Brennan, pero es que, viendo las promos del primer capitulo y cuando ayer finalmente lo pude ver (siiiii, fui la chica mas feliz del mundo) no me pude resistir a hacer un one-shoot de esta escena tan divertida y que solo se comenta en la serie. Al ver la cara que Brennan ponía a Angela cuando le dijo lo de la foto de Booth desnudo, se me ocurrió esto y bueno aquí está xD.

Si gusta a la gente quizas me anime y haga más fanfics o one-shoots sobre ellos. Hacia tiempo que no escribía aquí (tengo una historia basada en una saga de Libros (Mortal Instruments) pero estoy tan atrapada y ofuscada, que no sé como continuarla y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo) y ultimamente me daba mucho por leer fics de Bones hasta que al ver la escena pues salió esto :D

Espero que os guste y como siempre, son bienvenidos los reviews, comentarios o cualquier cosa que querais decirme.

Os dejo de paso el link hacia un foro que hecho de Bones en español para todos los fans y que espero que os unais, es nuevo, por lo que será genial tener gente para poner cosas sobre la serie y demas. b o n e s f o r o. f o r o a c t i v o. c o m (va todo junto y está tambien en mi perfil)

**Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece; es parte de Fox y de los productores; además de que Brennan es propiedad de Kathy Reichs. Creedme, si fuera mio, esta escena habría ocurrido en la serie y muchas otras ideas ocurridas en mi cabeza :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TORTILLA FRANCESA<strong>

* * *

><p>Booth se movió en la cama dándose la vuelta y quedando al lado de la mesilla con el despertador. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y miró a su alrededor; los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas que se encontraba a ambos lados de la cama y cuyas persianas estaban casi bajadas del todo. Observó el despertador y se fijo en la hora que era. Era domingo, y eso significaba su día libre para compartir con Bones, ya que ella no tenía que trabajar tampoco.<p>

Aunque bueno, siendo sinceros, ambos sabían que eso de días libres era relativo, pues cuando le sonaba el teléfono a Booth debían de estar preparados por si se trataba de un asesinato; pues como Booth siempre había dicho: los asesinos nunca descansan.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a Brennan que dormía a su lado, se había dado la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él, dejándole disfrutar de aquella vista que tanto le gustaba a él. Su piel era fina y tersa y con el embarazo parecía tener más color que antes. Booth la miró embobado y se acercó a ella, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. La besó en el hombro y pasó su nariz rozando el hombro desnudo de ella.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la noche que habían tenido; lo genial que habían pasado y sobre todo, la cara de felicidad que tenía Brennan cada vez que Booth le hacía el amor; eso era lo que más gustaba a Booth; ver aquel hermoso rostro sonriéndole como si fuera la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta. Booth siempre se lamentaba de no tomar una foto de ella con esa sonrisa; pero, sabía que si se atrevía a tan siquiera sacarle una foto, Brennan lo echaría de la cama, pues no aguantaba las fotos. Y era lógico; Booth no paraba de sacarle fotos por cada cosa que hacía, si se caía, si se reía…. Cualquier cosa; lo que hacía que Brennan finalmente se "cabreara" con él.

El solo ver esa hermosa sonrisa, hacía que la cara de Booth fuera la del hombre más enamorado de todo el planeta y que su corazón latiera casi a la velocidad del rayo. La observó unos segundos más y tras comprobar que seguía durmiendo tan calmada y tranquilamente (al parecer el bebé tampoco quería molestar a su mamá y la dejó dormir tranquila), se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina.

Caminó desnudo por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina y fue directo hacia el frigorífico azul claro que tenían. La verdad es que viendo la cocina desde el punto de vista de Brennan, su cocina era un poco pequeña para tener a Brennan y él juntos cocinando; así que, había decidido hacerle el desayuno a Brennan y llevárselo a la cama.

Sonrió mientras sacaba los huevos fritos; esperaba que gustara la sorpresa a Brennan y deseaba que ella le mostrara la sonrisa que le tenía enamorado. No en vano, el día de ayer había sido especial para ellos, pues había sido su aniversario y aun recordaba la cara de ella al ver la sorpresa tan linda que Booth le había hecho.

Siguiendo en sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a preparar la tortilla; no se fijó en que Brennan se había levantado de la cama unos minutos después de él. El beso de Booth la había despertado un poco y luego, unos pequeños golpes en su barriga habían hecho que se levantase; al parecer el bebé tenía hambre y era hora de comer. Vio que no estaba Booth en la cama, así que, supuso que estaría preparando el desayuno. Sonrió y se colocó la bata que tenía en casa de Booth y fue a buscarlo.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ya que quería pegar un susto a Booth (en venganza por todos lo que él le había dado) y cuando llegó a la cocina y lo vio, volvió hacia el comedor y cogió su móvil. Se colocó en una zona en la que pudiera verlo por completo y cuando se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, le sacó una foto con su móvil, haciendo que sonriera ante la imagen que acababa de tomar.

"_Venganza__"_ pensó en su mente divertida mirando la foto.

Oyó un ruido y alzó la cabeza para ver a Booth paralizado enfrente de él, mirándolo desnudo y con la sartén en la mano y en la otra el tenedor para batir los huevos.

Brennan le sonrió y rápidamente tomó otra foto de él.

-**Te ****pille. ****¿Ahora ****quien ****gana ****a ****quien ****eh?**- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa triunfante; dándose la vuelta con rapidez para volver a la habitación y esconder el móvil.

Booth al instante dejó la sartén en la encimera alejada del fuego y salió corriendo tras Bones con el rostro sonrojado y llamándola. Cogió una toalla del baño y se la puso como pudo tapándose sus partes inferiores avergonzado.

-**Bones, ****vuelve ****aquí, ****¡Bones! ****¡No ****vale! ****Borra ****esa ****foto-**le suplicaba mientras atravesaba la puerta de la habitación y la veía metida en la cama y tapada por la sabana mirándola con una cara de niña inocente y que no sabía nada.

Booth la miró a los ojos, observando aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba; daba igual la cara que pusiera, siempre le gustaba mirar sus ojos azules y perderse en ellos.

-**Me ****da ****igual ****la ****cara ****que ****pongas ****Bones****… ****borra ****esa ****foto o dame el móvil**- le dijo intentando parecer serio, aunque la verdad era que se quería reír de la situación.

Brennan lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo triunfante.

-**No ****sé ****de ****lo ****que ****me ****hablas ****Booth, ****¿de ****qué ****fotos ****estamos ****hablando?-** preguntó con su sonrisa de niña y de no haber hecho nada malo en su vida.

Booth la miró de nuevo y se acercó hasta la cama poniendo una rodilla en ella.

-**Oh ****vamos ****Bones. ****No ****te ****hagas ****la ****graciosa, ****dame ****el ****móvil; ****esas ****fotos ****no se pueden hacer****-**le recriminó fingiendo estar enfadado – **dime ****donde ****está ****el ****móvil ****antes ****de ****que ****tenga ****que ****ir ****a ****por ****tí ****y ****te ****convenza ****por ****otros ****métodos.-**dijo mirándola a los ojos esta vez con una sonrisa traviesa y acercándose muy lentamente a ella sin dejar de observar aquellos maravillosos azules ojos que poseía su novia y madre de su bebé.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras lo veía acercarse hasta ella. Finalmente, Booth se puso a centímetros de su rostro e intercambió una mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios, mirando ambos con aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto gustaba a Booth.

-**Lo ****siento ****Booth ****pero ****esta ****vez ****gano ****yo-**respondió triunfante. Sacó las manos de debajo de las sabanas y cogió la toalla que Booth llevaba puesta. Lo miró a los ojos y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras se la quitaba muy despacio- **aunque ****me ****encantaría ****ver ****como ****intentas ****convencerme-**susurró en el oído de Booth muy lentamente y mordiendo al final el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sintió como Booth se erizaba por completo y sus manos iban rápidamente hasta su bata, deshaciendo el lazo que llevaba y quitándosela.

-**Muy ****bien, ****tu ****lo ****has ****querido ****preciosa****…luego no digas que no te avisé **- respondió Booth cerca de su boca mirándola a los ojos con aquella sonrisa traviesa y sintiéndola estremecerse ante aquella mirada de Booth. Sonrió y la besó en los labios con pasión; haciendo que ella se apoyase en la pared de la cama y respondiera al beso con la misma pasión.

Booth hizo que Brennan cayera muy lentamente en la cama y con mucho cuidado, quedando él encima mientras no dejaba de besarla y de acariciarla con sus expertas manos. Un gemido salió de la boca de Brennan cuando Booth dejó de besarla unos segundos para pasarse a su cuello lo que hizo sonreír a este y que volviera de nuevo a sus labios….

Mientras, en la cocina, un intento de tortilla francesa se enfriaba y en la habitación, el móvil de Brennan vibraba en silencio en el armario entre la ropa de Brennan; dejando ver cuando terminó la llamada un salvapantallas con la foto de Booth desnudo haciendo una tortilla.


End file.
